Le bal des bleus
by lighty kun
Summary: Chez les bleus, on aime les bals. C'est génial de danser avec une jolie fille, pour oublier la guerre. Mais Blutch, lui, ne rêve pas d'une fille... YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T WATCH Les tuniques bleus ne m'appartiennent pas (et même que c'est pas juste), mais sont la propriété des éditions Dupuis.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit était tombée sur Fort Bow, recouvrant le camp, de son sombre mais magnifique voile noir illuminé d'étoiles plus éclatantes les unes que les autres.  
Dans le camp, on sentait une ambiance bien plus différente de d'habitude. C'était plus léger, plus guilleret et moins pesant que d'habitude. Comme si l'espace d'une nuit, la guerre était finie.

Partout dans le camp se bousculaient des couples de la haute société pour entrer dans le quartier général du colonel Alexander, qui avait été transformé en salle de bal. On entendait, se diffuser dans le camps, un air enjôleur tantôt de valse tantôt de quadrille, qui d'ailleurs, étaient assez ennivrant pour que les soldats du camps dansent à leur tour. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas invités à la fête.

En réalité, si l'ambiance était si joyeuse, c'était en l'honneur du 50 ème anniversaire du colonel.

\- Eh beh ! Que de beau monde ce soir !  
\- Et de jolie filles aussi ! Hein, Blutch ?  
\- Calme toi Barry tu vas leur faire peur avec cet air bourru !  
Répondit la jeune caporal avec un regard moqueur.  
"De toute façon, se dit-il, les filles c'est pas mon truc..."

Le rouge lui monta au visage, en se souvenant vers qui ses intérêts se portaient véritablement ...  
Le visage du sergent Cornélius Chesterfield se dessina dans son esprit, il lui lançait un regard doux et heureux. Le caporal se flanqua une gifle mentale quand il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage.  
Encore un peu rouge, il dit a son ami :  
"Bon, moi je te laisse hein ! Toutes ces médailles qui passent devant moi ça me donne envie de dormir !"  
"Tu reste pas profiter de la fête, Blutch ?"  
"Non, tu sais bien que les fêtes de gradés c'est pas mon truc, et puis je suis claqué je vais plutôt aller direct au pieu je crois !"

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa tente le caporal regardait le ciel, l'air absent. Il avait toujours aimé regarde le ciel la nuit. L'air frais nocturne caressa son visage et emplis ses poumons comme pour lui faire redécouvrir l'oxygène. C'était presque comme si le voile de la nuit estompait touts les évènements de la guerre d'aujourd'hui.  
La musique s'échappait depuis la fête et emplissait sa tente, pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de dormir mais assez forte pour le bercer.  
Il regarda le sac de couchage vide à côté du sien ...

Le sergent ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant un bon moment. Peut-être même coucherait il dehors, afin de savourer jusqu'au dernier moment la présence de sa belle Amélie.

Le cœur se serra au fond de la poitrine du jeune homme. Il l'a détestait tellement ...  
Et en même temps, il l'enviait d'attirer autant le rouquin: il lui suffisait d'un regard pour avoir l'avoir à ses pieds.  
Il soupira fort et tâcha de ne pas laisser les larmes monter à ses yeux déjà humides. Il chassa tant qu'il pût l'image du beau roux et laissa plutôt son esprit divaguer dans le morceau d'une valse, qui passait dans sa tente, comme pour si c'était une berceuse.

~ Il se retrouva tout à coup dehors, loin du camps, sur une colline a l'herbe verte et qui semblait éloignée de tout. S'il faisait sombre, cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté du paysage. Il faisait nuit et Blutch avait l'impression qu'il était simplement sortit de sa tente un quart d'heure après y être entré.

D'ailleurs, la musique qu'il entendait lui faisait sérieusement douter d'être aller dans sa tente, à un moment ou à un autre. C'était la musique d'une valse, mais celle ci semblait venir de partout autour de lui, bien que il ne vit rien d'autre que les étoiles et les bois.  
Il ne bougeait pas, il semblait envoûter par ce lieu enchanteur. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il vit une forme s'avancer vers lui. C'était une forme humaine, plus grande que lui et plus grosse aussi, elle s'avançait tranquillement vers lui l'air calme.

Blutch n'en eu pas peur il sembla l'attendre comme pour un rendez vous. Il sentait que rien de dangereux ne pouvait lui arriver, que tiut était étrange mais sous contrôle.  
La forme sortit de l'ombre pour se révéler être le sergent Chesterfield, souriant calmement et l'air serein comme dans les pensées qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt.  
Le rouquin continuait à s'avancer vers lui, puis posa ses deux mains sur le dos du plus jeune, pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui.  
Blutch se sentit rougir, mais malgré sa timidité, il ne pouvait cesser d'admirer les beaux yeux glacés de son sergent préféré.

\- Eh Blutch ... Tu danse ? Lui demanda le roux, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.  
Si Blutch s'était sentit capable de parler il aurait pu lui répondre un grand "oui".  
Mais en ce moment même il n'était pas tout a fait conscient, il aurait même pu oublier comment respirer, si ça se trouve.  
Tout doucement, le sergent le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et posa la tête de Blutch sur son torse musclé et puissant.  
Puis la musique s'amplifia et entama la valse d'Amelie. Le sergent semblait avoir danser toute sa vie tant il était à l'aise, et bizarrement Blutch semblait bon danseur aussi.

Les deux âmes étaient comme connectés ensemble: lorsque l'un faisait un pas, l'autre répondait parfaitement.  
Le cœur de Blutch faisait tellement de bruit qu'il le confondait parfois avec un métronome qui rythmerait la musique autour d'eux.  
Il serrait le dos de l'ainé si fort qu'on aurait pu croire que sans lui il mourrait.  
Il sentit un sourire se formait doucement sur ses lèvres ...  
"Je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête !"

C'est pourtant à ce moment que le sergent arrêta de bouger. Inquiet, Blutch leva les yeux vers lui mais lorsqu'il vit le sergent sourire rêveusement vers lui, il se détendît aussi tôt.  
Puis, Chesterfield le souleva en le prenant dans ses bras comme un couple de jeunes mariés. Il le reposa doucement sur l'herbe fraîche et se positionna au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, le dominant comme un animal.  
Le caporal ne savait plus où se mettre, il était affreusement gêné et en même temps tellement excité d'être face à l'homme de ses rêves dans cette position.

Le roux approcha son visage du sien et, doucement laissa glisser sa bouche sur le cou du cadet qui frémit un peu plus et ne retint pas un petit gémissement.  
Demandant plus du sergent, il tendit ses bras vers le roux pour l'encercler tendrement et le rapprocher un peu plus contre lui.  
Le sergent n'objecta a aucun moment, et eu contraire, approfondir ses caresses en embrassant pleinement son subalterne.  
Le caporal répondant favorablement à ce baiser, celui ci se fit plus pressé, plus sauvage et plus impatient.  
Cornélius, toujours en embrassant son amant, plaça sa main directement sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et aussi de plaisir.  
Toujours l'air charmeur, Chesterfield bougea lascivement sa main sur le sexe de Blutch, lui arrachant de lourdes plaintes d'envie.  
S'approchant doucement de son visage, comme pour faire durer le supplice, le sergent souffla d'une voix perverse:

\- Blutch... Réveille toi Blutch ...~

Le cadet se réveilla en sursautant, les yeux écarquillés ,comme surpris. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, maintenant plutôt énervé, pour savoir ce qui l'avait tiré d'un si beau rêve.  
Et la seule chose qu'il vit fut un certain sergent roux,d'un certain 22ème de cavalerie, dont il était plus que certain d'avoir juste rêvé de lui à l'instant.

Son supérieur le dévisageait l'air légèrement inquiet. Et étrangement, le visage un peu rouge...


	2. Chapter 2

\- S-sergent ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le sergent prit un air songeur : le cadet n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre, il le savait mieux que n'importe qui. Il devait avoir quelque chose à cacher, à propos du rêve qu'il venait de faire sûrement.

\- Dites-moi Blutch ! Pourquoi restez vous tout seul dans la tente, alors que tout le monde fait la fête dehors ?

Le jeune homme encore rouge souffla :  
\- Parce que j'avais peur que le général Alexander m'invite à danser bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas remarqué les regards qu'il me lance ces derniers temps ? ! Pff... C'est juste que j'en ai pas envie, pignouf ! Arrêtez de poser des questions idiotes. Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ?

Chesterfield était surpris par le ton agressif du cadet. Certes, Blutch n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Mais jamais il ne s'était énervé si fort sans raisons.  
Le bon sens indiquait au rouquin, de ne pas s'énervé et de chercher à comprendre les raisons de cet emportement plutôt que de risquer d'envenimer la situation.  
Mais tout le monde le sait : les soldats comme lui sont cons... Mais cons...

\- Dites-donc, mon petit Blutch ! Je suis votre supérieur tout de même ! Alors sur un autre ton, je vous pris !

Blutch, sentit la colère monter en lui un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passait.  
La présence de Chesterfield le rendait déjà nerveux en temps normal, mais là il était juste furieux contre le sergent et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il chercha rapidement dans sa tête :il l'avait embarquer avec lui dans la guerre, il lui attirait toujours des ennuis, il le traitait comme la dernière des merdes, il venait de le réveiller d'un rêve agréable, il ne s'intéresse qu'à Amélie, et surtout il ne répondrait pas à ses sentiments.  
C'était débile de lui en vouloir pour ça. Blutch le savait, mais maintenant que la tristesse avait pris le contrôle de son corps, il voulait juste se laisser aller. Mais surtout pas devant le sergent...  
Il avait trop de fierté pour pleurer devant lui !

\- Bon vous pourriez me laisser seul maintenant ? J'aimerai bien dormir ! C'est encore autorisé je pense, non ?!  
\- Cette fois, c'en est trop !

Sur ce, l'aîné se jeta sur le caporal et l'immobilise en se positionnant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les poignets de Blutch qui se trouva complètement dominé.  
Bien qu'il se débattit avec rage, comme un chat qu'on aurait attrapé contre son gré. Il vit bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas par la force, cet imbécile avait forcément 20 fois sa force.

La fatigue surmonta la fierté de Blutch et il ne pût retenir les larmes monter à ses yeux.  
Le sergent, toujours au-dessus de lui, s'immobilisa tout de suite.  
Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Blutch de pleurer !

\- B-Blutch qu'est ce qui t'arrive enfin ?

\- Ah vous fichez moi la paix !

Et sur ce le jeune caporal s'élança hors de la tente, laissant Chesterfield perplexe et perdu.

Blutch courait en direction de la salle de fête: le sergent ne penserait pas à le chercher là.  
Il n'entra pas dans la pièce mais contourna le bâtiment pour s'asseoir derrière, là ou personne n'allait jamais.  
Il soupira bruyamment, pour reprendre sa respiration et s'empêcher de céder à la panique.

Une fois son souffle repris, son esprit lui rappela qu'il devrait finir par trouver une bonne excuse au sergent pour son comportement.  
"- pff je ferai comme si de rien n'était il finira bien par abandonner ..."

Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre ses genoux et l'encercla de ses bras, puis il ferma les yeux. Le réveil précédent n'avait pas été des plus agréables...  
\- Contrairement au rêve que je faisais ...

Il souffla à nouveau fortement, il en avait marre d'être amoureux ...

\- Blutch ? Blutch tu es là !

L'interpellé se redressa soudainement. "Mais il a pensé que je me cacherai ici ? Oh merde, où il devient intelligent ou c'est moi qui suis en train de perdre ma matière grise."

\- Vous n'avez pas compris que je voulais être seul ?!  
Le rouquin s'approcha de lui comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal sauvage blessé: inquiet pour lui comme pour l'autre.

\- Clame toi, Blutch, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Au contraire, je veux savoir ce qui ne vas pas pour t'aider.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ce que je ressens, vous vous fichez de moi comme je me fiche de cette guerre !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien !

Blutch ne répondit pas : comment cet imbécile pouvait le comprendre ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne me fichez pas la paix ? Qu'est ce qui vous oblige a rester avec moi ? Allez plutôt rejoindre Amelie.

L'autre homme sembla choqué par les paroles de son cadet.  
\- Comment peux tu me dire ça ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi nuits et jours je te signale ! Je ne suis pas obligé de te ramener au camp a chaque fois que tu déserte je te rappelle !

\- Eh bien je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, Blutch !  
Sur ces mots le sergent attrapa les deux poignets de son cadet, causant chez ce dernier un regard surpris et effrayé. Blutch ne parvint pas a calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et a la place la panique le repris. Il tenta a peine de repousser le sergent n'en trouvant ni la force ni l'envie...  
A la place, il préféra fermer les yeux en espérant que lorsqu'il les rouvriraient le sergent aurait disparu.  
Mais le rouquin ne s'arrêta pas là et après avoir immobilisé sa proie, avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait pensé,  
Il bloqua sa respiration, comme happé par la beauté de son ami, et avec un soufflement de fatigue murmura, sans se rendre compte des larmes qui commençaient a monter a ses yeux:

\- je suis désolé Blutch mais je ne répond plus de mes actes a partir de maintenant...

Et avant que le plus jeune puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Chesterfield scellèrent leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser violent et passionné.  
Tout en retirant la veste du jeune homme sous lui, il entendit ce dernier pousse un petit cri de surprise mais qui fut bientôt suivi par plusieurs plaintes quémandeuses de plus de baisers et de caresses.

Le plus âgé ayant enfin débarrassé son caporal de tous vêtements, commença a le préparer. Avec un regard brûlant de désir et de luxure de la part du soumis, il enfonça doucement un doigt dans l'orifice de son partenaire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il en vint un autre, plus douloureux a prendre cette fois. Cependant, cette fois encore, la douleur passa vite et Blutch émit une lourde plainte pour manifester son envie.  
Un troisième doigt et dernier doigt rejoignit les deux autres.

\- A-aah ! Gémissa le cadet faiblement, mmh ... Plus pitié plus...

Le regard pervers et soumis de son amant le rendit fou de désir, il plaça son sexe douloureux a l'entrée de Blutch et poussa jusqu'à y être entièrement. Tout de suite, il commença de lents et profonds vas et viens dans ce corps si chaud sous lui.

Pendant ce temps, le caporal était dans un autre monde. La gêne était un peu passé et la douleur avait disparut dès que son amant avait trouve sa prostate.  
Depuis il ne l'avait raté a aucun de ses mouvement, allant toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort en lui, faisant voir des étoiles au jeune homme.

\- A-aah Cornelius... J-je vais ... J-je...

Le sergent sourit, le pauvre ne pouvait même pas aligner une phrase normalement. Ses coups de hanches de firent encore plus violent et enfin les deux amants jouirent ensemble en poussant tout les deux un gémissement rauque.

Ils se rhabillèrent dans un silence gêné et toujours derrière le bâtiment ou de déroule la fête, ils s'essayèrent  
L'un contre l'autre en reprenant leur souffle.

Blutch d'un ton las et calme dit:  
\- Je dois te dire que je t'aime maintenant Cornelius.

L'autres homme sourit.


End file.
